Happy Ending
by Julileini
Summary: Übersetzung! Ginny führt nun schon seit zwei Jahren eine geheime Beziehung mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor. Nun hat sie eine kleine Überraschung für ihn. One-Shot!


Hallo, das ist eine Übersetzung von dem englischen One-shot „Happy Ending" von 8thweasleykid

Alle Personen Gehören J. K. Rowling und die Handlung allein 8thweasleykid!

So ich hoffe euch gefällt der One-Shot!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**Happy Endling**_

Ginny Weasley ging ängstlich vor seiner Bürotür hin und her. Wie würde sie es ihm sagen? Was würde er sagen? Was würden alle anderen sagen? Vielleicht das sie verrückt war, überhaupt mit so einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Ihre Eltern würden enttäuscht sein. Harry...dem Jungen würde sie das Herz brechen. Er versuchte schon seit einem Jahr, sie wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Aber sie liebte Severus, sie könnte es nicht einmal verleugnen, wenn sie es wollen würde. Die Achtzehnjährige, die gerade einmal seit zwei Tagen ihren Abschluss hatte, sank langsam auf den kalten Steinboden. Sie zog ihre Knie zur Brust und schloss ihre Arme darum.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie sich eine Lungenentzündung holen, wenn sie so auf dem kalten Boden sitzen, Miss Weasley." Ginny lächelte, als sie aufstand und schnell ihre Arme um ihren geheimen Geliebten schlang.

„Wir sind in einem Korridor, Ginevra," flüsterte er, allerdings lächelte er, als er es tat.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte nur..."

Ginny schaute auf zu seinen tiefen schwarzen Augen, Augen die Verehrung und Liebe ausstrahlten. „Wir müssen reden", sagte sie leise.

Severus nickte und löste sich langsam von seiner ehemaligen Schülerin und öffnete seine Bürotür. Sobald sie beide drinnen waren, verschloss er die Tür und belegte den Raum mit einem Stille-Zauber. „Über was willst du reden?", fragte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und zog seine junge Geliebte auf seinen Schoss.

„Also," Sie holte tief Luft, als sie versuchte die richtigen Wörter zu finden. Wie sollte sie es sagen? Sollte sie einfach damit herausplatzen oder über die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung reden und es dann einbauen. Nein. Sie war eine Griffindor. Sie würde jetzt mutig sein. Sie würde jetzt stark sein, egal wie er reagierte.

„Sev," sagte sie und fuhr mit einem Finger über seine blasse Wange. Er reagierte darauf, indem er ihren Finger in den Mund nahm.

„Du schmeckst göttlich," sagte er mit seiner seidenen Stimme, als er mit seinem Mund über den Hals der Rothaarigen fuhr. Ginny stöhnte leise auf, als er an ihrem Hals saugte. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, sich von ihm loszureißen.

„Sev, wir müssen erst reden!" Ihr Ausdruck würde plötzlich ernst. Severus erster Gedanke – der Gedanke eines Mannes der von der Liebe schon oft enttäuscht wurde – das sie nicht mehr wollte. Das sie bekommen hatte, was sie wollte von der fettigen Fledermaus und jetzt...jetzt würde sie zu Potter zurück kriechen.

„Du willst Potter" Sein Gesicht wurde leer, unlesbar. Er zwang sich dazu, er konnte er ihr nicht die Angst zeigen, die sein Herz wirklich empfand.

„Was! Severus!"

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagte er mit einer vollkommen monotonen Stimme und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, so dass Ginny auf den Boden fiel. „Welche Frau würde den Retter der Zauberwelt nicht wollen? Der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords. Du hattest etwas für ihn übrig, als er der Junge-der-lebt war, also warum nicht auch jetzt..."

„Severus." Sie schnaufte, als sie wieder aufstand. „Warum musst du immer wieder mit diesem Mist anfangen? Wir hatten dieses Thema schon Millionen Male. Ich. Will. Harry. Nicht! Wann bekommst du das endlich in deinen dicken Slytherin Schädel?"

Severus Arme fielen ihm von seiner Brust, wo sie vorher verschränkt waren. Sein Ausdruck wurde reumütig. „Über was willst du dann reden?"

Ginny ging auf ihren Freund zu und schlang ihre kleinen Arme um seinen schmalen Körper. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht an seine Brust. „Dir sagen, dass ich schwanger bin."

Sie hob den Kopf, sie hatte Angst, was sie vielleicht sehen würde. So sehr Ginny auch den warmen, sorgenden Mann kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, sie wusste, er war manchmal noch immer, der alte, bittere Professor Snape, dem das Herz gebrochen wurde. Der Mann, der vollgeladen mit Schuld war und der all seine Emotionen von der Außenwelt abschirmte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, lächelte er. Kein Grinsen. Sie hatte sogar sein Gesicht noch nie so glücklich gesehen.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja"

Severus beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft, die er aufbringen konnte. „Also ich nehme an, du bist glücklich darüber," ihren Worten folgte ein mädchenhaftes Kichern.

„Mehr als glücklich. Ginny, ich liebe dich. In den letzten zwei Jahren hast du mir gezeigt, dass ich wirklich glücklich sein kann. Dass ich weiter machen kann, und meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen kann, dass ich vorwärts schauen kann in eine Zukunft – unsere Zukunft." Dann legte er sanft eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Ginny lächelte glücklich zu dem Vater ihres Kindes. „Ich will mit dir für immer zusammen sein, Sev."

Severus fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr weiches Haar und dann ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich auch. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Das war definitiv, nicht das was sie erwartet hatte. Nicht, dass sie nicht begeistert war, von der Aussicht Mrs. Snape zu werden, sie hatte nur nicht gewusst, dass er so etwas wollte. Er hatte gemeint, ihre Beziehung wäre gut, wie sie war. Das war besser, wenn es niemand wüsste, weil sie vielleicht negative Aufmerksamkeit bekämen.

„Du weiß schon, dass dann alle über uns Bescheid wissen."

Severus lachte „Ja, aber ich glaube Fragen würden auch gestellt werden, sobald deine Schwangerschaft offensichtlich ist."

„Stimmt"

„Also, ist das jetzt ein Ja oder Nein?"

Er bezweifelte, dass sie nein sagen würde. Sie war schwanger mit seinem Kind, außerdem waren sie sehr verliebt ineinander, auch wenn sie derzeit die einzigen waren, die von dieser Beziehung wussten.

„Ja, Sev, ja, ich werde dich heiraten."

Der alte Zaubertankprofessor, der mehr Angst gesehen hatte, als er in seinen neununddreißig Lebensjahren gewollt hatte, nahm seine Verlobte in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Krieg überleben würde, doch er hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich wieder verlieben würde, doch er hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er heiraten würde, noch dass er Kinder haben würde, aber er würde. Hatte er die Schuld für seine Sünden endlich bezahlt, würde Severus Snape endlich das Leben bekommen, das er sich immer erträumt hatte?

Es schien so zu werden.

.

.

Über einen Review würde ich mich außerdem sehr freuen!


End file.
